


Night in - A Dumb Neo Smut

by Maya_fey



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Dom Hakyeon, M/M, Smut, Sub Leo, neo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_fey/pseuds/Maya_fey
Summary: Hakyeon’s relaxing night in turns out to be more eventful than he first planned...





	Night in - A Dumb Neo Smut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Bongbin Group chat ;)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Bongbin+Group+chat+%3B%29).



Hakyeon sighed, pouring himself a glass of wine. He’d had a tough week of nonstop promotions and was finally getting ready for a night of peace and quiet thanks to Hongbin who had taken the others out for the evening and Wonshik who was, as per usual, busy in his studio. He had just settled down with his large wine glass, dark chocolate and a queue of Netflix shows he’d planned to watch when his mind wandered to the main cause of his anguish of late: Jung Taekwoon. Taekwoon had been bugging him and the other members for attention all week and although he did love the boy, he was looking forward to relaxation time without his pestering. Hakyeon let out a small sigh, contented with the idea.

Until he heard it. A soft whining coming from the other room. 

“Please no-“ he sighed to himself as he put down his drink to investigate the erotic sound. “Please god no-“ he said, opening the bedroom door a crack. He peeked through, his eyes only open enough to catch a glimpse of what was in front of him. Taekwoon sat on the bed, skinny legs spread apart and his blushing tip peeking shyly over the bundle of sheets, grasped between his long fingers. Hakyeon’s mood changed completely at the sight. Where he had felt a cold sense of dread just seconds ago, he now felt an unexplainable bubbling desire. What he really wanted was to pin down the younger boy’s bony wrists and dominate him until he was a whining mess on his bed but all he did was stand in the doorway awkwardly, cheeks as pink as Taekwoon’s and trying his best not to let his expression betray his lust.

Taekwoon stopped dead, squeaking in surprise at being caught but making no attempt to cover himself.   
“W-what are you doing still here?” Hakyeon asked hesitantly, “I thought you were out with Hongbin and the others?”

Taekwoon gulped. “I didn’t want to go out-“ he murmured, the words barely leaving his lips. Hakyeon was at a loss of what to say next. Despite the group having been together for years, he had never seen Taekwoon naked before. Obviously he had seen his bare chest or him in just his underwear but he had never seen his dick and frankly, he was surprised at how small it was. Without expecting him to hear, he muttered the word “cute” under his breath. It wasn’t until Taekwoon let out a confused whine that Hakyeon realised his mistake.   
“Fuck.”

Within seconds, he had Taekwoon on the bed in front of him, face down ass up and whining like nothing he’d ever heard before.   
“You know,” he announced cockily, “I always had you down as a whiny little whore.”   
He gripped his wrists tighter behind his back, drawing out a cascade of beautiful noises.   
“But I never imagined you’d look so pretty like this. You’re beautiful.”   
“A-ah Hakyeon~”  
“Should I be gentle with you or destroy you? It’s your choice.” He teased, a cocky smile spreading across his cheeks. Taekwoon didn’t hesitate to tell his dominant exactly what he wanted to hear. To tell the truth, he had been waiting for this.   
“Don’t be gentle” he replied immediately, desperation in his voice.   
Hakyeon said no more before he’d pushed himself inside, barely giving his whining baby any time to adjust to his size. Delicious moans filled the room as Hakyeon slid his length in and out and in again, still gripping onto Taek’s wrists tightly. Taekwoon struggled under him, just for the fun of playing victim. In reality, he was having the time of his life as the older boy transferred his grip from the wrists to his waist, grinding his ass against his cock allowing him to take it even deeper. 

Hakyeon relentlessly fucked his ass, any thoughts of his wine, his relaxing night in or Hongbin long forgotten. Which was a problem for Hongbin as he had never seen either of them naked before. Until now.   
“Uhhhhhhh...” Hongbin was lost for words. “I didn’t know it was like that...”

Taekwoon shot Hakyeon a look.  
Hakyeon gulped.

“Well...”


End file.
